enderverseimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Vincent
|caption1 = Chasmatian Princess}} 'Introduction' Cyelena is one of the main characters in the Helix Origins series, and serves as a supporting character in The Void Lord series. She was formerly known as the Princess of Chasmaton, due to the prince's death before the marriage, so she never has the chance to become a princess, and has been driven to hiding her identity since migrating to Aria. Appearance Cyelena is a young lady with a pale skin tone. She has an hourglass figure, long brown hair and large azure eyes. Her wardrobe is usually a white button shirt with folded sleeves up to her elbows, a blue waistcoat with silver lining and a blue skirt. In formal occasions, she wears a carefully tailored full-length dress in blue and black color, accompanied by black gloves, and wears numerous sapphires. 'Autobiography' Noble Birth Cyelena was born in year 64,980 in Chasmaton, the proud daughter of Miller and Elise Delton. The Delton Family had been on friendly terms with the Chasmaton Monarchy for decades, the royals provided them financial aid from time to time, making them one of the wealthiest families in the kingdom, which drew jealousy and hate towards the family, the same reason why she was bullied by other children. To avoid similar cases from happening again, Miller hired home tutors, so she could expand her knowledge without leaving her front door, providing a safe learning environment for her. First Friend In year 64,988, Miller decided to take his family on a trip to a neighboring kingdom, Aria. Cyelena wandered around the commercial district, as she walked past the jewelry store, a particular ruby caught her attention. She went into the jewelry store instinctively, however she didn't have sufficient gold. Out of the blue, a random stranger, Helix Cornelius set foot into the store gave her 30 gold, allowing the transaction to complete. Since then, they had stayed in touch by mail. Loneliness Few months later, Elise died from an unknown disease on Mother's Day. With the absence of her mother, Miller's workload was multiplied, who was forced to leave her alone at home, further making her loneliness to grow. Forced Marriage In year 64,996, the Prince of Chasmaton, Edwin Galloway, had a parade on the streets. Meanwhile Cyelena was out for a formal gathering, she accidentally caught Edwin's attention, he confessed to her in public, Cyelena kindly rejected. Edwin abused the "Do not disobey the royals" law, by threatening to sentence her entire family to death, or be his fiancee. The situation was inevitable for her, so she agreed unwillingly. In the same year, Helix sent a confession letter to her, however a royal servant disposed the letter before she had the chance to read. In year 64,998, Helix sneaked into Chasmaton, and paid a surprise visit to the Delton Manor. He realized the resentful terms of the marriage, then he challenged Edwin to a death battle in the middle of the wedding, which postponed the marriage. Migration Following Edwin's demise, she migrated to Aria along with her family members, since then she had been hiding her identity under the mask of a commoner. As of year 65,000, Cyelena bought a baguette from the bakery. On her way home, she accidentally bumped into Skylar Kaisel, who informed her that there was a mold on the bread. Cyelena thanked her for the warning, but refused to refund, because she didn't want to disturb the baker's business. Skylar directly snatched the bread from her and hurried into the bakery, she had a dispute with the baker. At last, Skylar returned with the refunds in hand. Cyelena took her as a role model, and they have become friends ever since. Personality Just like any other noble, Cyelena is an elegant lady, and she constantly obeys the rules of mannerisms. She is also very polite in conversations, owing to the fact that she often feels grateful for the slightest things. Although she behaves maturely in most occasions, she is as fragile as a child, and is often described as a crybaby by Helix.